Putain, y'a un bug dans la matrice !
by CyberCoffee
Summary: D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, rien n'avait jamais pu sortir Marius Late de son éternel je-m'en-foutissme. Mais quand il se retrouve dans un corps semblable au sien, dans un monde où la magie et les dragons existent et où tout le monde s'évertue à l'appeler Harry Potter, Marius va devoir y mettre du sien pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Je reprend cette histoire en lui rajoutant un prologue.

Donc, pour ceux qui attendaient le chapitre 2, non il n'est pas publié mais vous aurez un joli prologue tout beau tout mignon à lire !

Les publications de cette histoire seront très aléatoires, je me concentre principalement sur **Nathanaël Wyllt** dont le prochain chapitre est attendu comme le messie (Oui, Lewl Haul, Barberousse L'hypster, Blaidd Ceirios, je parle de vous !).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Bisous sur les deux fesses,

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le sentier qui serpentait habituellement entre les vallons sur plusieurs kilomètres avait disparu, recouvert par les eaux. La pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sans discontinuer sur le Yorkshire depuis un mois avait ravagé les environs et avait provoqué la mort de milliers de personnes. Une pluie qui n'avait rien de naturel. Elle avait commencé à tomber goutte par goutte, puis de plus en plus fort à mesure que les jours passaient. Les autorités ne s'étaient pas méfiées. Les habitants non plus. Puis un barrage au nord de la région s'était écroulé et avait noyé sous les flots une ville de trente mille personnes. A l'est, une classe entière d'élèves de maternelle avait péri lors d'un déplacement en bus scolaire, emporté par une rivière qui avait débordée. Peu à peu, des événements de ce genre s'étaient multipliés aux quatre coins du Yorkshire et avaient attirés l'attention du Magenmagot.

Harry ajusta sa capuche en soupirant. La pluie coulait le long de son torse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place. Il était gelé malgré le sort de réchauffement.

Son équipe et lui avaient été dépêché sur place afin d'enquêter sur la cause indéniablement surnaturelle de cette pluie incessante. De son avis, Voldemort était incontestablement derrière tout ça. Après tout, Voldemort était toujours derrière tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire depuis plus de dix ans.

« Patron ! » grésilla son dispositif de communication.

« Du mouvement, Fléreur ?

-Trois individus traversent le vallon ouest en barque, vêtus comme des civils.

-Il n'y a plus aucun civil dans cette zone », répliqua Harry en épongeant d'une main l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans sa barbe. « Ce sont des sbires du Mouvement.

-C'est pour ça que je te les signale. »

Harry se saisit de ses triplettes et balaya du regard la zone dont son second lui avait parlé. Goran MacLagen (nom de code « Fléreur ») était le meilleur élément de son équipe. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années d'une loyauté sans faille. Son intégrité et sa capacité d'adaptation avaient toujours impressionné Harry. Il savait pouvoir se reposer entièrement sur lui si la situation l'exigeait. Et la situation l'exigeait souvent. Ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard lors de leur scolarité mais leur différence d'âge et les événements morbides de ses dernières années au collège les avaient empêchés de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Ce n'est que lors du recrutement de nouveaux Aurors, il y avait de cela une quinzaine d'années, qu'Harry avait eu le plaisir de découvrir Goran parmi les postulants. Il avait brillé durant toute la durée de l'examen et Harry l'avait alors rapidement pris sous son aile. Il était devenu un excellent Auror et un ami précieux au fil du temps.

« Je les ai en visuel », répondit-il quand ses triplettes s'arrêtèrent sur les trois silhouettes.

« C'est un piège, patron.

-Je sais.

-Donc on y va, je suppose.

-Evidemment, préviens les autres ! » ricana Harry.

Deux grésillements plus tard, la voix déformée de Goran retentit à nouveau :

« Sombral, rejoins le Norvégien et passez par l'ouest pour resserrer la tenaille. Le Patron et moi nous nous dirigeons vers l'est pour les dépasser et les prendre à revers. Nundu, Selkie et Abraxan vous suivez les cibles à vingt mètres. Rapace, tu survoles la zone sur un périmètre de cinquante mètres. Il doit y avoir des sbires du Mouvement en faction tout autour de la cible.

-Bien reçu, Fléreur », grésilla plusieurs fois le dispositif.

Harry patienta cinq minutes avant de voir son second sortir des fourrés derrière lui. Il était aussi trempé que lui mais arborait tout de même son inlassable sourire.

« C'est parti », fit Harry.

Le nombre incalculable de missions effectuées ensemble leur avaient permis de se connaître sur le bout des doigts et ils évoluaient instinctivement, côte-à-côte, sans avoir à se parler pour se comprendre. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux faisait des signes avec les doigts à son coéquipier qui lui répondait de la même manière. Silencieusement, ils dépassèrent les trois individus et ils furent bientôt en position.

« Le Norvégien au Patron », grésilla le dispositif, « nous sommes en position.

-Bien reçu », répondit Harry. « Continuez de les suivre à distance. Rapace, au rapport !

-Périmètre dégagé sur vingt mètres. Dix sbires entre vingt et quarante mètres : deux à dix heures, trois à cinq heures, un à midi, trois autres à sept et un dernier à six heures. Ils vous suivent à quinze mètres de distance.

-Bien reçu, faites comme si vous n'aviez pas remarqué. Je donnerai le feu vert pour l'élimination. »

Harry et Goran continuèrent d'avancer tout en gardant un œil aux bruits environnants. Harry vit un des sbires qui s'approchait un peu plus que les autres et il le signala à son partenaire qui hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il l'avait vu.

« Rapace au Patron », fit le dispositif, « les trois individus se dirigent vers un bâtiment de type manoir. Encore un kilomètre.

-Signes de vie ?

-Négatif, c'est une vieille baraque qui semble abandonnée.

-Bien. Sombral, tu passes en éclaireur et tu me fais un rapport sur les lieux. Selkie, tu rejoins le Norvégien. »

Il fallut dix minutes pour que Sombral fasse à nouveau grésiller le dispositif.

« Sombral au Patron ! La place est nette, pas de signes de vie ni de signes de charmes ou de protections. Ils doivent utiliser l'alchimie.

-Et merde ! » jura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Goran qui grimaçait. « Si ce sont des alchimistes nous ne serons jamais assez pour les contrer. A toutes les équipes sauf Nundu : autorisation de desceller vos capacités jusqu'au niveau 6.

-Jusqu'au niveau 6 !? » s'écria Goran. « Tu as perdu la tête ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Fléreur ! Nous ne serons jamais capables d'essuyer une offensive avec nos scellés ! Il n'y a que Nundu qui pourra contre-attaquer et, seul, il ne tiendra pas longtemps !

-J'espère que tu as raison, si jamais nous vidons nos scellés et qu'une attaque de plus grande envergure a lieu dans les jours qui suivent, nous serons complètement inutiles !

-Je le sais bien ! » grogna Harry en ajustant sa capuche trempée. « Si tu as une autre idée, je suis preneur !

-Débloque seulement jusqu'au niveau 3 et si nous nous retrouvons dans une impasse, tu activeras jusqu'au niveau 6. C'est plus prudent.

-Ce sont des alchimistes, Goran ! Le niveau 3 ne suffira pas ! »

Goran se pinça l'arête du nez, las. Il savait bien qu'Harry avait raison. Après tout, Harry avait toujours raison.

« Ok », finit-il par abdiquer. « Niveau 6.

-On va s'en tirer, mon vieux, » promit Harry.

« Comme d'habitude », fit Goran en esquissant un sourire.

Comme s'ils étaient en symbiose, ils levèrent leurs baguettes de concert. Ils la firent courir le long de leurs épaules gauches, sur lesquelles se trouvaient les tatouages de leur division, qui cachaient leurs scellés. Desceller les cinq premiers niveaux leur prit dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles ils étaient sans défense.

Enfin, ils parvinrent au sixième niveau. Ainsi libérées de leurs entraves, leurs magies s'affolèrent et l'air ambiant se réchauffa brusquement. Leurs auras gonflèrent et se mélangèrent un moment avant de venir caresser leurs visages et ronronner de plaisir.

« Bordel, j'avais oublié comme c'est bon ! » s'extasia Goran en gratouillant son aura du doigt qui vint s'y frotter comme un chat.

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier lui aussi la sensation de plénitude qui l'habitait. C'était comme si on avait rempli à ras-bord une outre d'eau. Sa magie dégoulinait par tous les pores de sa peau et la sensation était foutrement bonne.

Là était toute la controverse d'utiliser pareille technique : sceller une grosse partie de sa magie pour l'avoir en réserve n'était pas sans danger. Nombre d'excellents sorciers avaient perdu la tête et avaient fini par libérer de plus en plus souvent leur magie si bien qu'ils étaient devenus accros à cette sensation et n'avaient pas respecté la première règle : libérer la réserve par palier. Libérer les douze niveaux d'un seul coup était un suicide pur et simple, le corps ne pouvant encaisser autant de puissance sans préparation.

« Au rapport ! » ordonna Harry dans le dispositif.

« Sombral, niveau 6 atteint.

-Le Norvégien et Selkie, niveaux 6 atteints.

-Abraxan, niveau 6 atteint.

-Rapace, niveau 6 atteint.

-Bien reçu, » fit Harry. « Rapace, combien de temps ?

-Point de rencontre avec les cibles dans deux minutes.

-Laissez-les entrer dans la bâtisse. Sombral, poste-toi en faction sur le toit. Les autres, vous nettoyez le périmètre avec discrétion. Pas de prisonniers, ces sbires-là sont de simples sorciers, ils sont là pour venir en renfort aux alchimistes qui sont dans le bâtiment. Rapace, tu nous aiguilles de là-haut.

-Bien reçu. »

Goran lui fit un signe de la main et ils se séparèrent sans bruit. Harry choisit de mener l'attaque par le haut. Il lévita jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre et balaya le périmètre avec ses triplettes qu'il avait préalablement enchantées pour qu'elle lui révèle les auras des sorciers environnants.

Une forte chaleur se mouvait avec précision à sa droite : Goran. Il s'approchait rapidement d'une seconde source de chaleur, bien plus faible. Goran ne s'arrêta pas mais son adversaire tomba aussitôt et la chaleur faiblit.

Harry sourit et s'élança dans le vide lorsqu'il repéra une seconde source de chaleur à dix mètres au nord-est. En temps normal, il aurait transplané d'arbres en arbres mais cette technique était bien trop bruyante lors d'opérations à risques comme celle-ci, il lévita donc jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de sa cible. Il cessa son enchantement brusquement et se laissa tomber sur le sbire. La dague qu'il tenait fermement s'enfonça dans son crâne comme dans de la glaise. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de crier, il était déjà mort.

« Nundu, un sbire derrière toi à cinq mètres ! » prévint Rapace par le biais du dispositif.

« Reçu. »

Harry et Goran se rejoignirent là où ils s'étaient quittés quelques minutes plus tôt et attendirent cinq minutes supplémentaires avant de demander un rapport.

« Périmètre nettoyé », répondit plusieurs fois le dispositif en grésillant.

« Patron, les trois suspects sont arrivés, ils descendent de la barque », leur indiqua Sombral. « Entrée dans le bâtiment dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…cible dans le manoir. Je répète, cible dans le manoir. Toujours aucuns signes de vie. Quels sont les ordres ?

-Quelles sont vos positions ? » demanda Harry avant de décider de la marche à suivre.

« Le Norvégien et Selkie à dix mètres à l'ouest.

-Abraxan et Nundu à douze mètres de l'entrée principale.

-Rapace en vol stationnaire à trente mètres de haut.

-Sombral sur le toit.

-Parfait. Formation en tenaille, on entre. »

Chaque membre de la division se mit en mouvement et ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, couverts par divers sorts de désillusion et sorts de silence. La division d'Harry Potter était la meilleure de tout le service des Aurors et chacun des membres avait été soigneusement trié parmi une sélection méticuleuse d'éléments qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. La défaite ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire.

La formation en tenaille était un classique et pénétrer dans le bâtiment silencieux fut un jeu d'enfant. Un jeu bien trop simple pour qu'il ne cache aucune mauvaise surprise. Ils ne pouvaient plus communiquer sans attirer l'attention sur eux mais ils continuèrent leur avancée dans le respect de la formation, tous leurs sens aux aguets.

Dans tout le débâcle qui suivit, il fut bienheureux que ce soit Nundu qui fut attaqué le premier par un alchimiste car cela permit aux autres membres de la division de riposter avec force même si le futur démontrerait que cela ne fut pas assez.

Finn Graham était un homme dangereux et le pauvre alchimiste qui eut la mauvaise idée de l'attaquer en fit les frais. Le surnom « Nundu » lui avait été valu car il avait une étrange fascination pour les poisons gazeux. Couplée à sa propre alchimie, Finn était une véritable machine de guerre. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un râle de souffrance que sa peau se détachait déjà de son crâne comme si elle fondait sous une chaleur extrême. De l'avis de personnes extérieures comme de l'avis des Langues de Plombs du Ministère, l'auror alchimiste Finn Graham était bon à enfermer.

Mais Harry Potter avait découvert en lui une source infinie de puissance et une loyauté sans faille malgré son instabilité mentale. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'accueillir au sein de sa division après avoir trafiqué un laissez-passer estampillé du sceau ministériel. Après tout, plus on est de fous et plus on rit, comme le disait si bien le dicton.

« Nous sommes repérés », avertit Nundu. « Alchimiste de niveau 5 ! »

Harry déglutit et entendit Goran faire de même. Il y avait peu d'alchimistes encore en vie depuis La Grande Chasse, six ans auparavant. Et il y avait encore moins d'alchimistes d'un tel niveau. Comment Voldemort avait-il fait pour les persuader de jouer les kamikazes en plein milieu du Yorkshire ? La logique aurait voulu qu'Il les garde auprès de lui, comme gardes du corps !

« On est dans la merde, Patron ! » chuchota Goran d'une voix inquiète malgré ses tentatives pour essayer de le cacher.

« Je le crains », répondit simplement Harry en imaginant divers scénarii qui leur permettraient de se sortir de ce guêpier sans y laisser la vie.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que trois silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent _littéralement_ de l'ombre. Leurs corps s'extrayaient de l'ombre d'une colonne, dégoulinants de ce voile de noirceur gazeux, comme s'ils surgissaient d'un puits de brume de pétrole. Quand ils furent enfin hors de l'ombre qui cherchait à les retenir, ils coupèrent d'un geste les derniers filaments noirs et brumeux qui les retenaient.

C'était en cela que les alchimistes étaient dangereux.

Ils jouaient avec le feu. Transmuter son corps fait de chair et de sang en élément intangible comme l'ombre était une prouesse horrifiante. Il suffisait de ne pas être assez puissant pour se retrouver submerger par l'ombre elle-même pour finalement _oublier_ que l'on était autre chose qu'une part de cette ombre. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, vous n'étiez plus rien.

L'alchimie n'a de limite que l'imagination. Avec elle, les possibilités étaient infinies en théorie. Combinée à la puissance, les possibilités étaient infinies en pratique.

Le plus haut niveau jamais enregistré à ce jour était une puissance alchimique de niveau 6. Se retrouver devant trois alchimistes de niveau 5 était donc tout bonnement les prémices de votre mort.

« On est complètement dans la merde », crut bon d'informer Goran.

« Être optimiste n'est pas une option, Fléreur !

-Excuse-moi d'être un tantinet sceptique ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les dalles du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient se soulevèrent et mutèrent en monstres de pierres et de fer aux rangées de dents pointues.

Goran lança immédiatement le premier sort, ce qui sembla donner le signal aux monstres pour sauter toutes griffes dehors dans leur direction. Le sort de Goran, amplifié par le descellé, détruisit les monstres comme s'il s'était agi de simples fétus de paille. Mais, immédiatement, l'alchimiste de droite transmuta les dalles de plus belles et une nouvelle armée de monstres surgit des méandres de son imagination morbide. Goran se décida pour un combat au corps à corps, transperçant des ventres de marbre, pulvérisant des pattes d'argile, déchiquetant des têtes en ferraille. La magie coulait en lui et, à l'aide d'un sort particulièrement utile, il avait englobé son corps d'une couche de magie pure qui accentuait sa puissance de frappe et amortissait celle de ses adversaires.

Harry, quant à lui, se jeta parterre, évitant de justesse la lance que venait de lui balancer l'alchimiste de gauche. Il ne dut qu'à sa dextérité pour envoyer un coup de pied dans la gueule monstrueuse de l'une des bêtes qui avait surgit de son ombre et fit une roulade arrière pour se repositionner sur ses jambes, la baguette levée. Il envoya plusieurs sorts qui détruisirent la dizaine de lance que lui envoyait l'alchimiste mais hurla de douleur quand quelque chose lui transperça l'épaule par derrière.

Il se retourna et put voir le troisième alchimiste, enfoncé jusqu'aux côtes dans l'ombre de Goran, tenant la lance entre ses mains. Un rictus mauvais fleurit sur son visage, dévoilant des dents jaunâtres. Un mouvement de doigts plus tard, une deuxième lance apparaissait dans sa seconde main et il la lança de toutes ses forces dans sa direction.

Harry l'évita comme il le put, elle ne fit qu'effleurer son épaule mais une sensation de vertige le fit trébucher. Les lances étaient empoisonnées !

« Fléreur ! Les lances sont contaminées !

-Tu es touché !? » demanda ce dernier sans lever les yeux de sa propre bataille.

« Si peu », marmonna Harry en contre-attaquant.

Il se saisit de la lance qui était toujours fichée dans son épaule et tira dessus d'un geste si brusque que son adversaire fut forcé de la lâcher. Harry grogna de douleur et délogea la pointe de ses chairs en grimaçant. Les coups sourds qui lui venaient de derrière lui lui indiquèrent que le deuxième alchimiste continuait d'envoyer d'autres lances qui venaient s'écraser contre son bouclier. Il renvoya la lance à son propriétaire qui plongea dans l'ombre avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne pour réapparaître aux côtés de son acolyte. La gueule grande ouverte d'un monstre apparut soudainement sous son pied droit et surgit de l'ombre pour se refermer sur sa cheville avant de replonger, essayant de l'entraîner avec lui dans la brume noire.

Son pied était désormais complètement englouti. Faisant fi de la douleur, Harry chercha un moyen de se maintenir hors de l'ombre. Mais dans le couloir, hormis quelques gravats, il n'y avait rien. Se saisissant de son alliance, il la métamorphosa en tige de platine. Usant du même moyen que Goran, il explosa les dalles d'un coup de poing violent et enfonça profondément la tige dans le sol avant de s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

Une deuxième gueule agrippa sa deuxième jambe et replongea dans l'ombre. Ses deux pieds s'enfonçaient inexorablement dans le noir. Il pouvait déjà sentir le froid, glacial et inhumain, de cet espace dimensionnel bien particulier. Un craquement qu'il n'entendit pas mais ressentit parfaitement lui indiqua que le premier monstre venait de sectionner sa cheville. Il attendit la douleur qui déferla sans tarder, lui arrachant des hurlements.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Goran qui, assailli par des dizaines de monstres et des lances, tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les attaques qui revenaient toujours de plus belle, en surnombre. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi impuissants. Le niveau de ces alchimistes était bien au-dessus de leurs compétences et ils ne pouvaient pas débloquer les niveaux supérieurs de leurs scellés sans cesser leurs sorts de protection, ce qui les conduirait inévitablement à la mort.

« Fléreur ! » s'écria Harry tandis qu'il repoussait d'un sort une énième lance que venait de lui envoyer le troisième alchimiste, suspendu dans une ombre du plafond. « Il va falloir qu'on _le_ fasse ! ».

« Oh non ! » s'exclama l'homme avant de gémir de douleur car l'un des monstres venait de ficher ses crocs dans son abdomen.

Ils avaient encore un joker dans leur manche. Harry grimaça en sentant les griffes de ses propres monstres racler la peau de ses jambes, arrachant sans le moindre doute des morceaux de chairs. Cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas que de petites coupures à désinfecter. Il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait récupérer un bon substitut de pied et si celui-ci fonctionnerait correctement avant de chasser cette idée saugrenue : s'il voulait un substitut, il fallait d'abord qu'il survive à cette mission.

« A trois ! » prévint Harry.

« Un ! » compta Goran.

« Deux ! » poursuivit Harry.

« TROIS ! » hurlèrent les deux compagnons en chœur.

Comme sous l'effet de l'attraction de deux aimants, leurs magies s'étirèrent l'une vers l'autre et se rejoignirent. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, une expulsion énergétique balaya les monstres et les lances. Le point de jonction des deux magies grossit à vue d'œil et elles se mirent à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite. En une fraction de seconde, les deux magies furent réunies en une seule. Les deux puissances ne firent qu'une et les deux niveaux 6 devinrent un niveau 12.

Cette technique –interdite par le Ministère quand ils leur avaient présentée- ils ne l'avaient utilisée qu'une seule autre fois. Une seule autre fois qui leur avait valu huit semaines de coma magique et une jauge d'énergie négative.

Harry fixa Goran. Il vit dans ses yeux la lueur qu'il attendait et il hocha légèrement la tête. Simultanément, ils coupèrent les derniers liens qui les retenaient à cette boule de magie qui n'appartenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Elle fusa à travers le couloir, laissant une tranchée gigantesque dans son sillon. Elle anéantit les trois alchimistes qui ne purent rien faire contre une telle puissance, une telle barbarie.

La boule de puissance incandescente ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'Harry et Goran n'auraient pas récupérer leur part de magie. Et c'était bien là le plus douloureux. Chacun de leur côté, ils envoyèrent un filament de leur magie à la poursuite de la boule. Les deux filaments bataillèrent dur pour trouver un point d'ancrage suffisamment stable pour s'y lier. Quand ils y parvinrent, Harry et Goran durent puiser dans toute leur énergie pour ramener de force leurs magies respectives. Il fallut les apprivoiser, les soudoyer, les rudoyer pour finalement réussir à les délier l'une de l'autre puis il fallut les tirer à la force de leur volonté afin qu'elles retrouvent leurs places au sein de leurs auras.

Il y avait toujours des résidus de la magie de l'autre et le rejet était violent. Une douleur inhumaine les fit hurler à s'en rendre muets. Ces quelques secondes parurent durer des heures et le supplice était insoutenable.

Goran perdit connaissance le premier. Harry le suivit de près.

« Patron ! »

La voix lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles, sourde et étouffée.

« Patron ! »

Elle était grave, rocailleuse.

« Putain, patron !

-Je suis réveillé, Abraxan… » marmonna Harry.

« T'es pas beau à voir », l'informa l'homme entre sa barbe rousse et fournie. « T'es…pas entier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et à mesure qu'il ouvrait les yeux, la douleur revenait par vagues.

« Oh bordel ! » jura-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées. « J'ai foutrement mal ! »

« J'te l'avais dit, patron », marmonna Abraxan en épongeant son propre sang qui coulait de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son oreille droite. « T'as perdu ton pied droit. »

« C'était donc ça…

-Et il te manque pas mal de peau au pied gauche, on voit tes os. »

Une quinte de toux grasse les fit sursauter.

« Tu t'en fous que je sois crevé, Axa ? » gémit Goran en recrachant des gerbes de sang.

« J't'avais pas vu, t'es sous les gravats !

-Y'en a toujours que pour le patron, façon !

-T'as pas bientôt fini de jouer les victimes ! » s'exclama une voix claire qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Je t'ai pas parlé, Selk..aaaa ! Bordel, je souffre ! » se mit à geindre Goran en se tenant le ventre.

La silhouette féline de Selkie se dessina sur les murs et elle apparut en se tenant le bras gauche qui pendait misérablement le long de son corps.

« T'es vraiment qu'une mauviette, Fléreur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de lancer un sort pour le dégager de sous les blocs de pierres.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever.

« Le Norvégien est parti récupérer Sombral, il s'est fait prendre à revers par deux alchimistes. Apparemment, il est mal. Très mal. Rapace s'est fait descendre mais il a atterrit dans l'eau et est parvenu à se stabiliser avec un sort de flottaison.

-C'est la merde », fit Abraxan.

« C'est peu de le dire. »

Une détonation retentit et le souffle ravageur d'une explosion balaya le couloir pendant quelques secondes.

« Je suppose que Nundu va bien », fit Harry en esquissant un sourire.

« Il faut croire », répondit Selkie en souriant à son tour.

Mais force était de constater que Nundu n'allait pas si bien que ce qu'ils pensaient car, dans la minute qui suivit, ils le virent courir vers eux en poussant de grands cris.

« NECROMANCIENS ! ILS ONT DES NECROMANCIENS ! »

L'annonce leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils furent debout en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour y penser. Clopin-clopant, ils dévalèrent les escaliers et longèrent les couloirs. Le Norvégien apparut à un croisement, portant sur son dos Sombral qui perdait des litres de sang.

Nundu continuait de balancer ses poisons mais rien n'y faisait, les alchimistes étaient plus nombreux et mieux préparés. Le piège avait été conçu pour que la division d'Harry Potter périsse. Voldemort avait eu une idée brillante à vrai dire. Il savait que la curiosité du Survivant l'amènerait à entrer dans la bâtisse, sans se méfier du niveau improbable qu'avaient les alchimistes qui s'y trouvaient.

Alors qu'ils sortaient en trombe du manoir, un vacarme assourdissant gronda au loin, dans la forêt. Comme si un tonnerre sourd résonnait dans l'espace. Une masse sombre se mit en mouvement et fondit vers eux.

Des millions d'oiseaux aux ailes noires filaient droit vers eux. Leurs yeux vitreux et leurs becs sombres ne laissaient pas place au doute : il s'agissait d'Oiseaux des Enfers. La plus terrible invention des Nécromanciens au service de Voldemort.

Ces bêtes étaient mortes depuis longtemps et leurs corps en décomposition, une fois manipulés par la sombre magie nécromancienne, réclamait une énergie qu'ils ne trouvaient qu'en avalant la magie des sorciers. Voldemort s'était inspiré du phénomène du Baiser des Détraqueurs pour créer quelque chose de cent fois plus terrifiant et cruel.

Les croassements éraillés ne cessaient de se rapprocher et Harry et sa division ne cessait de ralentir. Leurs corps n'en pouvaient plus. La silhouette de Rapace gisait à moitié dans l'eau. Il avait l'air dans les vapes. Nundu le souleva et le balança sur son épaule et ils continuèrent de courir.

Les Oiseaux des Enfers se rapprochaient inexorablement et chacun pensa aux êtres chers qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux. Selkie, qui aidait Goran, trébucha et l'entraîna avec elle au sol. L'oreille et le tympan arrachés d'Abraxan lui firent perdre l'équilibre et, lui aussi, s'écrasa parterre en gémissant. Harry n'ayant plus d'appuis le rejoint. Les jambes du Norvégien se dérobèrent sous lui et Nundu choisit simplement d'attendre la mort avec ses compagnons.

Ensembles, ils fixèrent la nuée sombre fuser vers eux et se préparèrent à souffrir comme ils n'avaient jamais souffert.

Cinquante mètres.

« Patron, t'sais que t'es un fou ? » fit Abraxan en sortant son éternelle flasque de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour s'en prendre une large rasade.

« On me l'a dit souvent, Axa », sourit Harry en se saisissant de la flasque à son tour.

Quarante mètres.

« Je suis bien contente d'être entrée dans cette division de fous, tout de même ! » s'exclama Selkie en buvant une gorgée.

Trente mètres.

« Je savais bien qu'on finirait par crever comme des cons », dit Le Norvégien en souriant avant d'asperger le visage de Sombral de Pur-Feu.

Ving mètres.

« On se reverra dans l'au-delà », murmura Nundu en se servant avant de porter le goulot aux lèvre inertes de Rapace. « Allez bois, mon pote. »

Dix mètres.

« On est trop vieux pour ces conneries », ricana Goran en terminant la bouteille.

Cinq mètres.

Et alors qu'ils se voyaient déjà déchiquetés par les milliers de becs noirs, la nuée d'Oiseaux des Enfers disparut subitement, comme si un portail sur une autre dimension avait été ouvert à deux mètres devant eux, les absorbant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

Bientôt, plus aucun croassement ne se fit plus entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »


	2. Chapter 1

On enchaîne sur le chapitre que vous connaissez déjà pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu.

Certains changements de prénoms ont été effectués.

Plein de bisous les endives !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Little Whining, Mrs Creep et le dragon.**

La radio résonna dans la chambre au moment où le réveil aux chiffres verts luminescents afficha 6 : 55. Marius grogna, la tête engoncée entre ses deux oreillers. Sans faire un mouvement, il écouta Daniel faire une blague sur les roux. Les quatre animateurs parlèrent un instant puis le nouveau morceau du dernier chanteur à la mode envahit sa chambre. À la fin de la musique, il souleva légèrement l'oreiller qui couvrait son visage pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. 7 : 13.

S'il ne se levait pas maintenant il allait être en retard pour la rentrée des classes. Il entrait en dernière année au lycée après avoir échappé de justesse au redoublement, causé -il paraissait- par son inattention.

Il balança son premier oreiller qui atterrit pile sur le seul carré de parquet encore visible, le reste ayant disparu sous ses vêtements et ses jeux vidéo. Il s'étira longuement en poussant un gémissement de contentement avant de sauter hors de son lit. En dix petites minutes il fut lavé, habillé et attablé.

L'arrière de la boîte de corn-flakes au caramel requérant toute son attention, il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui s'approchait discrètement dans son dos.

-Bouh ! s'écria celle-ci en lui pinçant les côtes.

Marius lâcha sa cuillère en hurlant. Il se retourna et affronta sa petite sœur du regard.

Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit : si lui était d'une taille très acceptable avec son mètre soixante-douze, elle frôlait le mètre cinquante-cinq avec peine, elle était aussi blonde que lui avait les cheveux noirs et alors qu'elle les avait fins et lisses les siens étaient épais et indomptables elle avait un teint de porcelaine et lui avait la peau mate et alors qu'elle avait les yeux d'un très joli bleu lui les avait d'un vert très intense. En les mettant côte à côte, on ne pouvait deviner leur lien familial. Cependant, après avoir vu leurs parents, le doute n'était plus permis. Si lui était la copie conforme de leur père, elle l'était de leur mère.

-Mais tu ne vas pas bien, Ava !? aboya-t-il en ramassant sa cuillère tombée au sol.

La jeune fille ricana, dévoilant une dentition parfaite.

-Ça ce n'est pas un scoop, frangin ! fit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Quand reviennent-ils ? demanda-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-A ton avis ? rétorqua Ava en se servant un large verre de smoothie à la fraise.

Marius soupira.

Leurs parents étaient de véritables courants d'air. Le couple Late était toujours par monts et par vaux, sillonnant les pays et les mers du globe tout entier, laissant la plupart du temps leurs deux enfants seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes. Astrid et Cameron Late étaient des parents peu présents mais compensaient ce manque par un amour sans limite.

-On va rater le bus ! s'écria Ava en montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller récupérer ses affaires de classes. Ne m'attend pas, j'arrive !

Son sac élimé sur le dos et son casque audio sur les oreilles, Marius sorti du 6, Privet Drive, une petite maison absolument identique à la centaine d'autres du voisinage. Les Late vivaient dans un petit quartier de Little Whining qui rassemblait - à son plus grand désarroi - toutes les familles les plus coincées de l'Angleterre. Les femmes ne travaillaient pas, préférant épier leurs voisins en quête d'un éventuel fait divers à raconter et à déformer tandis que leurs maris partaient chaque matin gagner l'argent du ménage qu'ils dépenseraient par la suite dans une nouvelle voiture ou une nouvelle perceuse toujours plus belle ou plus performante que celle achetée la veille par ces mêmes voisins.

Au coin de la rue, Mrs Gibbs ramassait son journal, vêtue de son éternelle robe de chambre rose délavée qu'elle semblait posséder depuis des lustres. Il sentit son regard désapprobateur sur sa tenue qui avait, il fallait bien le reconnaître, vécu plus que de raisonnable. Son jean vert vieux de deux ans était déchiré au genou droit et son tee-shirt bordeaux aurait bien eu besoin d'être repassé. Seules ses New Balance étaient en bon état car récemment acquises. Mrs Gibbs était une femme qu'il avait toujours connue vieille et aigrie qui vivait avec sa quinzaine de chats vicieux et malodorants. Quand ils étaient petits, elle les avait souvent gardé, Ava et lui, quand leurs parents devaient s'absenter quelques heures. Sa maison empestait la litière sale et le thé Earl Grey.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir et adressa un large sourire hypocrite à la vieille femme.

-Bonne journée, Mrs Gibbs ! fit-il en accélérant la cadence de peur qu'elle ne le retienne pour le sermonner sur son « accoutrement ».

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, il souffla bruyamment quand il aperçut sa sœur tranquillement adossée au panneau d'affichage.

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour arriver avant moi alors que tu pars toujours après que je sois sorti ! lui lança-t-il.

Ava était toujours à l'arrêt de bus avant lui. Toujours. À croire qu'elle se téléportait.

-Le talent, très cher, le talent ! lui répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Au bout de la rue, un bus bleu apparu et, considérant la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, Marius était prêt à parier que c'était Allan qui conduisait. Allan était un des conducteurs de bus, il était très maigre et plutôt petit, le voir aux prises avec le volant qui semblait trois fois plus grand que lui l'amusait toujours. L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se penser en retard aussi appuyait-il à tort sur le champignon. Cela aurait pu être réellement drôle s'il décèlerait dans les virages. Or Allan ne semblait pas avoir connaissance de la pédale du frein.

-Allan, murmura Ava du bout des lèvres.

La même conclusion était parvenue à sœur. Le voyage allait être mouvementé.

Oo

-Late, Marius.

-Présent !

Mrs Creep, son professeur principal, faisait l'appel. Elle enseignait le français au lycée William Shakespeare depuis de nombreuses années et cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle lui vouait une haine farouche. Leur triste histoire avait commencé le premier jour de classe lors de sa rentrée au lycée. Marius déambulait alors depuis un long moment dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa salle de cours aussi lorsqu'il avait vu le chiffre quatorze bis sur la porte, il l'avait ouvert avec force, soulagé que sa quête aboutisse mais Mrs Creep se l'était prise en pleine figure, se cassant le nez sur le coup. Depuis lors, Marius écopait rituellement d'une à deux heures de retenues à chaque cours.

-Monsieur Late, quel plaisir de vous voir dans ma classe, susurra la vieille femme. Je me fais une joie de partager cette nouvelle année en votre compagnie.

À côté de lui, Mathias ricana en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Tu vas encore te bouffer des heures de colles cette année, mon pote !

Mathias était le meilleur ami de Marius depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Ils avaient joués ensembles dès leurs premiers gazouillements et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis lors. Mathias était un grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt, blond aux yeux d'un gris glacial qui lui donnait un air froid quand on ne le connaissait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'ils laissaient penser, Mathias était quelqu'un de très chaleureux qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Son côté bagarreur et rebelle l'aidait à attirer dans ses bras les adolescentes en quête d'un "bad guy". Il secondait toujours son meilleur ami quand ils étaient pris à partie dans des confrontations entre eux et d'autres lycéens, confrontations qui étaient généralement déclenchées par la tchatche de ce dernier.

-Ta gueule !

-Allez Riri, fais pas la gueule, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise année de plus à passer !

-Tais-toi, elle va finir par m'en coller une dès la rentrée, grinça Marius entre ses lèvres pincées.

-Une colle dès la première heure de cours, tu deviendrais une légende ! rit son ami.

-Il serait alors dommage de vous priver de votre place sur le piédestal, Mr Late !

La voix de Mrs Creep claqua de l'autre bout de la pièce. Marius et Mathias relevèrent la tête simultanément en grimaçant. Leur professeur se tenait devant le tableau, les bras croisés devant elle, les fixant d'un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes Paul & Joe. Elle souriait d'un air mauvais.

-Je vous prierai de ne pas perturber les cours avec vos incessants bavardages, Mr Late !

Elle se tourna vers Mathias.

-Quant à vous Mr Carter, je vous prierai de ne pas vous laisser entraîner bêtement dans le babillage de votre camarade.

Étonnamment, Mrs Creep n'avait rien contre Mathias, bien au contraire. Marius ne savait pas si elle était tombée sous son charme ou si elle prenait un malin plaisir de ne jamais punir son meilleur ami pour mieux le punir lui.

-Une heure de colle, Mr Late. Demain soir. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Elle n'avait même plus besoin de lui donner l'heure et l'endroit. Il connaissait par cœur la salle dans laquelle se déroulaient les retenues pour y avoir séjourné plus d'une fois. À bien y penser, il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir passé plus de temps dans cette pièce que dans les salles de cours.

Marius jeta un regard noir à son professeur puis un autre à son ami qui pouffait de sa mauvaise fortune. Quel crétin ! Il articula dans sa direction, sans le moindre son, les mots "j _e te déteste_ " ce qui fit redoubler de rire le blondinet.

-Bien, maintenant que Mr Late daigne enfin se taire, nous allons passer au programme. Celui-ci à quelque peu changé.

Marius décrocha. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la langue de Molière. Il n'avait à vrai dire pas vraiment d'intérêt pour quoique ce soit à part ses jeux vidéo et ses mangas. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fichait ici. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il fichait de sa vie. Il n'avait pas d'ambition particulière ni d'envie brûlante, non vraiment, rien ne le sortait de son éternel je-m'en-foutisme.

Rien sauf peut-être Emma Reeves, sa si jolie voisine. Trois pâtés de maison séparaient sa maison de la sienne, elle n'était donc pas à proprement parler « sa voisine » mais y penser comme telle lui permettait de combler un tant soit peu le gouffre abyssal entre leurs deux vies. Emma était parfaite : drôle, populaire, intelligente, douée pour tout et magnifique, ce qui le désespérait chaque jour un peu plus. Il était tellement insipide à côté d'elle ! Et pour ne rien arranger, Emma sortait avec Joshua.

Joshua Bennett était le sportif de l'école, c'est à dire qu'il était bête comme ses pieds et semblait penser que le fait qu'il possède des muscles énormes lui conférait un éternel passe-droit. Bien que Marius ne soit pas petit ni maigrichon -il avait commencé la musculation en rentrant au lycée et arborait désormais une belle carrure- il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à cette montagne de muscles et d'imbécillité. Et à son plus grand désarrois, l'adolescent restait incapable d'aligner deux mots devant Emma, aussi, leur future grande histoire d'amour en était fortement compromise.

-Mr Late, scanda son horripilant professeur de français, si je vous ennuie surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Puis, elle rajouta pour la forme :

-Inutile de vous préciser que je vous rajoute une nouvelle heure de colle à votre panel !

Marius soupira, l'année allait être extrêmement longue.

Oo

-Alors comme ça tu as déjà deux heures de colles, Riri ? se moqua Ava en grimpant dans le bus.

-Moque-toi mais cette fois je n'avais rien fait ! se défendit Marius.

-Oui, comme les six cent quarante-six fois précédentes, fit-elle d'un air qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Hé le Glandu, Creep t'as déjà maté le premier jour, il paraît !

Marius n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de David Donovan, la brute du quartier et son emmerdeur attitré. Les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir de la part de Mathias ne l'avait jamais empêché de revenir à la charge lui chercher des noises. David Donovan était un garçon plutôt petit et obèse, une touffe de cheveux blonds encadrait son visage rougeaud et porcin et un regard perpétuellement colérique et mauvais.

Il habitait au 4, Privet Drive, juste à côté des Late, avec sa mère Marguerite et son père Vianney. Si Mrs Donovan avait un air famélique, Mr Donovan était énorme. A croire que tout ce qu'elle mangeait partait se loger dans le ventre de son mari. Mrs Donovan faisait partie de ces mégères qui épiaient toute la journée le voisinage tandis que Mr Donovan faisait partie de ces pères de familles qui adoraient acheter toujours mieux que leurs voisins. Ils étaient l'archétype du genre de personnes que l'on pouvait croiser à tout bout de champs dans Little Whining.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Marius avec sarcasme avant de prendre une voix aiguë pour imiter Mrs Donovan . Il ne manquait que toi pour que ma journée s'illumine, Davinouchet !

Cela ne plût pas au garçon blond. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui ou de ses parents et ça Marius l'avait bien compris. Il avait entendu une fois sa mère l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule et désormais, il l'utilisait à chaque fois que l'énorme garçon venait l'embêter. Il était fasciné par la facilité qu'avait la couleur rouge de peindre son visage en moins de deux petites secondes. Ses yeux ne devenaient plus que des fentes que l'on peinait à distinguer dans les replis de ses joues bouffies. Parfois, Marius était persuadé que de la fumée allait sortir de ses narines dilatées.

Le gros garçon s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire regretter d'être né quand Mathias, jusqu'alors calmement installé sur le siège à côté de Marius, les yeux dans le vague et la musique aux oreilles, se leva ce qui dissuada David de s'approcher plus de son ami. Mathias devait bien faire une vingtaine de centimètres de plus que lui et était bien plus impressionnant question musculature.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, le Glandu ! cracha David à l'attention de Marius.

-À demain, Davy ! le salua ce dernier sous le regard noir de Mathias.

-Évite de provoquer cet abruti ! Je ne serai pas toujours là pour sauver ton petit cul trop téméraire.

-Je n'y peux rien Mat', les mots sortent tous seuls quand cet idiot me cherche. C'est presque un réflexe.

Mathias lui flanqua une tape sur l'arrière du crâne en pinçant les lèvres.

-Apparemment à part le réflexe de la tchatche, tes autres réflexes n'ont pas l'air au courant qu'ils sont aussi censés fonctionner !

Oo

 _Marius rêvait._

 _Il rêvait qu'il chevauchait un balai qui filait à la vitesse de l'éclair, survolant une arène d'où essayait de s'échapper des chaînes qui l'entravaient un gros dragon brun à l'air particulièrement furieux. Une multitude de personnes accoutrées de manière loufoque l'encourageait ou le huait avec force depuis les gradins qui entouraient l'arène, faisant jaillir des étincelles de couleurs des bâtons en bois qu'ils avaient pour la plupart dans les mains. Il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir plus longtemps du regard l'endroit où il se trouvait car les chaînes qui retenaient l'immense dragon se brisèrent dans un lourd claquement et celui-ci rugit de colère avant de s'envoler dans sa direction._

 _En une seconde, la bête fut sur lui._

 _La gerbe de flammes que la créature expulsa de sa gueule le frôla et son étonnante dextérité à manier la branche de bois qu'il avait entre les cuisses lui sauva la mise de peu. A vrai dire, Marius n'y était pour rien. Son corps bougeait tout seul. D'une pression minutieusement contrôlée, il fit virer son balai de bord pour éviter une serre en verre qui se dressait sur son chemin. Cela surprit l'animal qui la percuta de plein fouet en rugissant. Un éclat de verre vola dans sa direction et se ficha en plein dans sa cuisse, il s'entendit émettre un cri de douleur mais il ne s'attarda pas à regarder sa plaie : le dragon avait déjà repris sa traque._

 _Trop occupé à sauver sa peau, Marius ne fit pas attention au cadre idyllique qu'il survolait : en contrebas dormait l'eau noire d'un lac qui semblait sans limites que surplombait un vieux château aux multiples tours de pierres et aux milles fenêtres. Occupant plus de la moitié du terrain, on pouvait contempler une forêt sombre et dense et, à l'horizon, on pouvait distinguer avec peine un imposant rempart qui serpentait tout autour de l'incroyable propriété._

 _Marius esquiva de justesse une nouvelle gerbe de flammes brûlantes et bifurqua subitement à droite pour contourner l'une des quatre tours principales du château. Il entendit la collision de la bête avec le mur et fut presque assommé par une pierre délogée et projetée à vive allure derrière son crâne._

 _Il jura._

 _Il allait finir par y rester._

 _Son corps se pencha de lui-même vers l'avant et le balai prit de la vitesse. En deux secondes, il fut en équilibre sur le toit de la plus haute tour, son balai dans la main, et il regardait l'arène au loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser car le dragon fondit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Sans réfléchir, il sauta dans le vide._

 _Il se laissa tomber un moment qui lui parut une éternité puis, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, il enjamba à califourchon son balai et se coucha sur le manche en le redressant à quarante-cinq degrés. Il n'eut jamais aussi peur pour sa vie qu'en cet instant. La prise de vitesse était telle que le vent lui fouettait sauvagement le visage, lui laissant -il en était certain- des sillons qui seraient à jamais indélébiles. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il était de retour au milieu de l'arène et la balayait du regard._

 _Un éclat doré brilla entre les roches et il vola jusque-là._

 _Au milieu de rochers immenses et plats, trônaient cinq œufs dont un était en or._

 _Il sourit, la victoire était à lui._

 _Il tendit le bras pour le récupérer quand le dragon en colère surgit au-dessus de lui et planta ses griffes acérées dans son avant-bras. Il hurla de douleur et faillit tourner de l'œil à la vue du sang qui jaillit de la plaie béante qu'il put découvrir quand la bête lâcha prise. Il tînt bon, cependant._

 _Il croisa les jambes et se laissa tomber de son balai et ce fut la tête en bas, pendu par les pieds qu'il attrapa l'œuf d'or en souriant malgré la douleur._

 _La foule gronda d'applaudissements et de cris de joie, elle scandait son nom, il en était sûr, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les paroles._

 _A bout de forces, ses pieds glissèrent et il s'écrasa dans l'arène, en plein milieu des œufs restants. Le dragon hérissa immédiatement ses écailles et chercha à le transpercer des deux longues griffes qui étaient situées au niveau de l'articulation de ses ailes membraneuses._

 _Un jet de couleur blanc frappa l'animal alors qu'il allait atteindre sa cible et celui-ci fut subitement immobilisé. Marius tourna la tête et vit un vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux aussi longs que blancs lui sourire en baissa la main. Derrière la paire de lunettes en demi-lunes qui était posée sur son nez aquilin, brillaient deux yeux bleus et une lueur malicieuse. L'homme lui sourit à nouveau en lui faisant un signe de la tête, il semblait être fier de lui._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper plus de son sauveur qu'une fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Emma Reeves sauta dans ses bras, lui déclenchant une grimace de douleur._

 _-***** ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur pour toi !_

 _Encore une fois, il ne compris pas son prénom, les lèvres roses de la jeune fille bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation, lui répondit-il en souriant faiblement._

 _La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils élégants et fit la moue. Ses tâches de rousseurs suivirent le retroussement de son petit nez et elle pinça ses lèvres._

 _-Tu es inconscient, tu veux dire !? hurla-t-elle en montrant du doigt son avant-bras ravagé. Il faut que Mrs Pomfresh soigne ça de toute urgence !_

 _-Vous avez parfaitement raison Miss Granger, intervînt une femme d'âge mûr toute de blanc vêtue. Mr ******, je vous ai assez vu dans mon infirmerie pour les cent prochaines années ! Faîtes un effort, voulez-vous ?_

 _Et sans plus attendre, elle sortit un de ces bouts de bois qu'il avait aperçu dans les mains de la foule et murmura une multitude de mots latins qui firent jaillir tout autant d'étincelles de couleurs différentes. Un fourmillement qui n'était pas désagréable se fit sentir dans son bras et il baissa la tête : sous ses yeux ébahis, ses chairs se recollèrent les unes aux autres ne laissant bientôt plus qu'une cicatrice ronde de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong._

 _Il n'avait plus mal._

 _La femme se mit soudainement à le secouer de toutes ses forces :_

 _-Lève-toi, tu vas être en retard !_

Oo

Marius émergea immédiatement de ce rêve qui lui semblait être bien trop réel.

-Lève-toi, frangin ! continua de s'époumoner Ava en le secouant de plus belle.

-Ça va, ça va, je suis réveillé, grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le bord de son lit en soupirant.

-C'est pas trop tôt, cela faisait bien cinq minutes de je te secouais comme un prunier, rouspéta-t-elle. J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

-Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux y aller maintenant ! A moins que tu ne veuilles absolument me voir à poil…

Ava se redressa et parcouru les six pas qui la séparait du palier à toute vitesse :

-Sans façon, fit-elle en mimant avoir la nausée, il y a des horreurs que je préférerai ne jamais voir.

Marius s'extirpa de son lit complètement nu et fila sous la douche, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

En se savonnant rigoureusement il remarqua une plaie récente à la cuisse qu'il ne se souvenait pas s'être fait la veille. Et c'est en continuant de passer ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il remarqua qu'une cicatrice ronde de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong trônait en plein milieu de son avant-bras gauche, _exactement à l'endroit où le dragon de son_ _rêve_ _l'avait transpercé_.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello les endives !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de Marius Late ! :)

Je sais, je devrais terminer le chapitre 41 de Nathanaël Wyllt...je vous jure qu'il est pratiquement terminé ! Il sera bientôt publié.

En attendant, bonne lecture avec celui-ci !

J'attends vos retours, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – La cicatrice, Emma et la silhouette**

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'étonna Marius en frottant son avant-bras de la paume de sa main en s'attendant à ce que la marque disparaisse.

Mais la cicatrice ne s'effaça pas et Marius fut pris d'un vertige. Son rêve avait été étonnamment précis, presque comme s'il l'avait _vécu_. Perdait-il l'esprit ? Comment le stigmate d'une blessure survenue dans un rêve pouvait-il se retrouver sur son corps ? Son malaise s'intensifia et Marius dut s'asseoir sur la faïence froide de la douche car il sentait que ses jambes devenaient subitement bien faibles.

« Mais je rêve, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis toujours en train de rêver, je ne suis pas encore réveillé ! »

Comme il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois faire dans les films, il se pinça la joue très fort, jusqu'à laisser une marque d'ongles rouge. Mais la douleur était bien réelle et il était toujours assis sur le sol, le jet de la douche ricochant sur son dos. Tout ceci était réel.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait raconter ce qui venait de se passer : Mathias. Marius se releva, finit rapidement de se laver et sortit comme une furie de la douche pour se sécher et enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il se saisit de son sac à dos et chaussa ses New Balance à la hâte avant de dévaler les escaliers en hurlant à sa sœur qu'il ne petit déjeunerait exceptionnellement pas ce matin-là.

Son sac sur le dos et la peur aux trousses, il cavala à travers les allées et les impasses entretenues de Little Whining jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Mathias, la plus grande et la plus belle du quartier. Les parents de Mathias étaient des gens très aisés, descendants de quelques aristocrates britanniques de longues lignées. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs de Mathias Carter le soixante-troisième prétendant au trône d'Angleterre.

Marius grimpa au-dessus de la grille de fer forgé qui délimitait le jardin des Carter et atterrit souplement de l'autre côté. Comme il s'y attendait, Ripper, leur bouvier bernois, accourut aussitôt en aboyant avant de reconnaître l'intrus et de venir se coller à ses jambes pour quémander des caresses.

« J'ai pas le temps, Rip', » s'excusa-t-il en le poussant sur le côté.

Marius grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à sonner quand il se rappela qu'il était encore bien tôt et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de devoir supporter le sermon du père de Mathias.

Ludwig et Nola Carter étaient des gens profondément gentils et appréciaient réellement Marius -il faisait presque partie de la famille, après tout !- mais si vous aviez le malheur d'écourter leur sommeil, ils se transformaient en de véritables bêtes.

Marius fit le tour de la maison, Ripper dans son sillage. Avisant le lierre grimpant le long du mur dont certaines feuilles avaient mauvaises mines d'avoir été trop souvent piétinées, il s'agrippa aux branches et entreprit son ascension jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Mathias. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre mais ne vit personne. Mathias devait encore être sous la douche et ne l'entendrait pas frapper contre les carreaux. Marius souffla de dépit et affirma sa prise avant de soulever la pierre qui se trouvait sur le rebord, dévoilant une longue tige en fer qu'il passa entre les jointures de la fenêtre pour pouvoir faire un mouvement de levier afin que cette dernière se soulève.

Il se faufila comme une anguille et atterrit lourdement sur le sol en gémissant.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps que mes parents t'offrent une clé , » fit la voix traînante de Mathias depuis sa salle de bain.

« Tu m'as vu et tu n'as pas daigné bouger tes fesses pour venir m'ouvrir ? » s'offusqua Marius en se relevant pour le rejoindre. « Elle est belle, l'amitié ! »

Son meilleur ami était devant son miroir, en train de parfaire sa coiffure, du gel plein les mains et les cheveux. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour saluer son ami et continua de se faire présentable. Il dévisagea cependant son reflet dans le miroir.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul quand il s'agit d'entrer par effraction dans ma chambre ! » ricana-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Riri ? »

Marius s'assit sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire d'angle et croisa les bras.

« Je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis dingue, Mat', mais écoute jusqu'à la fin, » commença Marius en inspirant, « j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit…

-Tu as fait quoi ? Un…rêve ? » le coupa Mathias en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! » protesta Marius qui, malgré son agacement, ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre, » répondit son ami en souriant à pleines dents.

« Donc…j'ai fait un rêve très étrange. J'étais dans une arène, je combattais un dragon énorme. Enfin, quand je dis combattre…j'essayais surtout de ne pas me faire dévorer vivant ! Je volais sur un balai, comme les sorcières, j'ai survolé un immense parc avec un château magnifique. Il fallait que j'attrape un œuf de dragon en or pour gagner. J'ai réussi mais le dragon était furieux que j'approche de sa progéniture et il m'a enfoncé une griffe dans l'avant-bras. Ça paraissait si réel, je te jure, c'était comme si je le vivais ! Et il y avait cette fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Emma.

-Et tu veux que je te dise ce que ça prédit ? » lui demanda Mathias en haussant les sourcils, dubitatif. « Parce que je ne suis pas devin.

-Non, » fit Marius en relevant sa manche, je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi je me suis réveillé avec la cicatrice de la blessure _que je me suis faite dans mon rêve_ !

Mathias fronça les sourcils en détaillant la trace blanchâtre sur l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami.

« Alors ça a fini par arriver… » murmura-t-il.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a fini par arriver ? » s'étonna Marius.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais apte aussi vite, » continua Mathias en faisant la moue. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'éveilles avant au moins trois ans.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? » s'écria Marius qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Tu es un Rêveur, » lui annonça Mathias en relevant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu es capable de te déplacer dans tes rêves. Je ne pensais pas que tu atteindrais l'Eveil si vite.

-Tu te fous de moi, Mat' !? »

Mais le visage de Mathias resta de marbre. Il se retourna vers le miroir pour terminer sa coiffure.

« Je finis de me préparer et je t'emmène voir Mrs Creep, elle est la Cheffe de secteur.

-Mrs Creep !? » s'horrifia Marius. « Elle est aussi une Rêveuse ? »

Marius était en plein cauchemar. Il regardait le carrelage d'un air absent quand il entendit son ami pouffer. Il releva la tête si vite qu'il fut pris d'un léger vertige. Les lèvres serrées pour s'empêcher de sourire, Mathias essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

« Espèce de petit con ! » aboya Marius en lui flanquant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

-Tu aurais vu ta tronche, Riri ! » s'esclaffa Mathias en se protégeant des coups que lui assenait Marius.

« Abruti !

-Tu viens d'illuminer ma journée ! Comment as-tu pu croire à ce que je te racontais ?

-Je viens de te dire que mon rêve n'en était pas un ! » grogna-t-il en allant se rasseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. « Comment expliques-tu ma cicatrice ? »

Il tendit de nouveau son bras vers Mathias.

« Je n'en sais rien, tu as du te cogner dans ton sommeil et c'est ce qui t'a fait rêver de ton dragon ? » proposa celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas un bleu, Mat' ! » protesta Marius. « C'est une _cicatrice_ , et je ne l'avais pas hier ! »

Mathias dévisagea une dernière fois son reflet, ses cheveux blonds savamment coiffés de manière à ce que des mèches rebelles lui tombent sur le visage, cachant légèrement ses yeux gris.

« Va savoir, » finit-il par répondre. « Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. »

Marius lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Je me sens tellement plus rassuré avec tes explications, » le railla-t-il.

« Au besoin, n'hésite pas, hein ! » pouffa son ami en allant dans son dressing personnel pour s'y choisir des vêtements.

Marius le suivit et s'affala sur le fauteuil qui trônait en plein centre, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir.

« As-tu vraiment besoin d'avoir autant de vêtements ? » lui demanda-t-il pour la énième fois en désignant d'un geste circulaire toutes les affaires parfaitement alignées dans les penderies.

Avisant un costume noir qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il se leva, l'ôta du cintre et lui mit sous le nez.

« Tiens, ce costume-là, par exemple, tu ne l'as jamais mis ! »

Mathias tourna la tête pour fixer ledit costume.

« Maman doit me l'avoir acheté, je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est laid. Ah regarde, la cravate qui va avec est dans la poche ! » dit-il en tirant sur le bout de tissu vert qui en dépassait.

Il amena la cravate au niveau du col du costume et mima une envie soudaine de vomir.

« Eerk, c'est affreux ! Range ça bien au fond de mon placard ! »

Puis il se saisit d'un jean noir, d'un t-shirt rouge et de son éternelle veste en cuir.

« Voilà, là on discute ! »

Marius balança le costume sur le fauteuil et sortit du dressing, Mathias sur ses pas.

« A la bouffe ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin à cause de mon rêve…

-Et moi à cause de toi, » marmonna son ami en pinçant les lèvres.

Oo

Marius ouvrit la porte de la salle des professeurs et se dirigea vers le pupitre collé à la fenêtre, le plus loin possible du bureau de Mrs Creep. Il balança son sac aux pieds de la chaise et s'affala sur celle-ci avant de la faire basculer contre le mur et d'abaisser ses paupières. Il apprécia la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui tapaient sur son visage.

A peine eut-il entièrement fermé les yeux qu'il revit le dragon lui transpercer le bras.

Toute sa journée avait été ponctuée de ce genre de flashes déconcertants. Tantôt il revivait sa course-poursuite avec le dragon, tantôt il revoyait le double d'Emma accourir vers lui, une inquiétude sincère se lisant sur son visage. Ah, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que _son_ Emma accoure vers lui ainsi ! Mais voilà, son Emma ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

Les flashes s'intensifièrent. Il revit les sourcils soucieux du double d'Emma, il revit ses tâches de rousseurs délicates, il revit ses lèvres pincées. Il revit le dragon, ses dents longues, sa mâchoire puissante, ses écailles dures comme le granit et ses ailes membraneuses. Il revit sa griffe plantée dans son avant-bras et le sang qui s'en échappait. Toutes les images se succédèrent et se mélangèrent comme s'il était dans un kaléidoscope. Plus rien n'avait de sens et il se sentait peu à peu perdre pieds.

« Hé, réveille-toi ! » appela une voix douce en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Marius rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et la chaise bascula vers l'avant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières bribes de son rêve trop réaliste et tourna la tête vers la personne qui se tenait debout à côté de lui.

De larges boucles brunes aux reflets miels encadraient un visage ovale sur lequel fleurissaient les mêmes tâches de rousseurs que la fille de son rêve. Des yeux noisette le fixaient pour la première fois et Marius put apprécier leur éclat de très près. Il eut tout le loisir de détailler la bouche fine et rose qui s'était figée dans un demi-sourire.

La seule explication au fait qu'Emma Reeves se tienne à côté de lui dans la salle des professeurs aux heures de retenues était qu'il rêvait encore. Marius approcha sa main jusqu'à sa joue et la pinça fort, comme le matin même, sous la douche.

« Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il quand ses ongles entrèrent si profondément dans sa peau qu'il se fit pratiquement saigner.

« Pourquoi te pinces-tu ? » demanda Emma avec curiosité.

« Ah…euh… » bégaya Marius en se morigénant intérieurement de ne pas être capable d'aligner deux mots devant l'amour de sa vie. « J'ai cru que je rêvais.

-Je te fais cet effet-là ? » rit Emma en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant sa table tout en y déposant son sac.

« Euh…désolé, j'ai…eu une nuit…difficile ? » hasarda Marius en rougissant.

« Je veux bien te croire, Marius, » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « Tu as des cernes. »

Ce fut comme si son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner. Plus aucune de ses pensées n'avaient subitement de sens et une réelle euphorie le gagna peu à peu.

 _Emma Reeves connaissait son prénom._

« Tu…sais comment je m'appelle ? »

Marius écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que la question qu'il se posait intérieurement avait été exprimée à voix haute.

« Evidemment ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard interloqué. « Nous sommes dans la même classe depuis cinq ans, tout de même ! »

 _Emma Reeves avait remarqué qu'ils étaient dans la même class depuis des années._

« Ah…heu…en effet, comment ne pas savoir nos prénoms, hein ! » lança-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Emma lui sourit en le regardant comme s'il était une bête un peu étrange. Il maudissait son incapacité notoire à aligner plus de deux mots lorsqu'elle était si proche. Il se vautrait dans le ridicule et s'embourbait dans des bégaiements enfantins.

« Mrs Creep ne t'a pas loupé hier, » finit-elle par lui dire.

« Oh…l'habitude ! » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à lui répondre en esquissant un sourire tétanisé.

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour flirter, Mr Late ! » grinça la voix de Mr Creep qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Marius et Emma se retournèrent de concert, le rouge aux joues.

« Miss Reeves, vous avez mal choisi votre jour pour avoir une retenue. Mr Late ayant l'habitude de les collectionner, j'avais prévu une punition un peu particulièrement pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Vous l'accompagnerez donc en salle de physique-chimie et vous y nettoierez tous les bocaux en verre que vous a gentiment laissé Mr Ravenheart. »

Marius retint un gémissement de désespoir. Si avec tout ça, Emma lui parlait encore, il se déguiserait en Père Noël pendant une semaine entière ! Se saisissant de son sac, il se leva pour sortir de la salle non sans jeter un coup de d'œil désolé à l'amour de sa vie. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le rassura légèrement.

« Bien, je suppose qu'il faut s'y mettre ! » s'exclama Emma en retroussant ses manches pour se saisir des gants en silicone qui avait été mis à leur disposition. « Je les lave et tu les essuies ? »

Marius répondit en souriant, obnubilé par la beauté de son visage qui s'illuminait quand elle souriait.

« Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu été collée ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Ce n'est pas ton genre.

-Oh ? Et quel est mon genre ? » fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Euh…je ne voulais pas être désagréable…c'est juste que tu es une bonne élève, » s'excusa Marius en rougissant.

« A vrai dire, il s'agit de ma toute première heure de colle, » confessa Emma en baissant les yeux. « Disons qu'après ma rupture avec Joshua, j'ai voulu goûté à un frisson de liberté et j'ai peut-être séché un cours ou deux… »

Marius ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : qu'Emma ne sorte plus avec cet imbécile ou qu'elle ait le cran de sécher des cours.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait ?

-Pas grand-chose, c'est moi qui aie décidé de mettre fin à cette relation.

-Je parlais du fait de sécher des cours le premier jour de la rentrée, » expliqua Marius qui était tout de même ravi de savoir ces informations.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant de sa méprise. « J'ai adoré !

-C'était vraiment la seule chose interdite que tu aies jamais faite ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je sais que la plupart des ados font souvent ce genre de choses mais cela ne m'avait jamais attiré avant, » lui expliqua-t-elle en lui passant un bécher. « Cela dit, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

-La prochaine fois, sèche les cours de Français et quand Mrs Creep te demandera pour quelles raisons dit lui que tu y es allergique, » proposa-t-il. « Personnellement, cette excuse n'avait pas fonctionné mais, après tout, Mr Creep ne peut pas me supporter. Peut-être qu'avec toi se serait différent. En tout cas, _ça_ c'était _vraiment_ drôle ! »

Marius se mit à rire en se souvenant de la fureur dans laquelle était rentré son professeur quand il lui avait tendu son mot d'excuse.

« Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu y gagnes.

-Ça me distrait, » fit Marius en haussant les épaules. « La plupart du temps, je m'ennuie en classe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'y trouve aucun intérêt, je crois. »

Emma le dévisagea un moment ce qui rendit Marius profondément mal à l'aise.

« J'aimerai avoir le courage de ne suivre que mes envies, » finit-elle par dire en frottant une pipette. « Mes parents me tueraient si je faisais le quart de ce que toi tu fais. Tu as de la chance.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Peu importe jusqu'où vont mes bêtises, mes parents ne rentrent pas pour autant… » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa camarade.

« En fait, tu fais tout ça pour eux, » conclut Emma.

Marius ne répondit pas, elle avait raison. Ses parents avaient beaux être extrêmement aimants avec Ava et lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient continuellement absents.

« Je fais tout ça pour ma sœur, » finit-il par avouer. « Elle fait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas mais je la connais, elle est moins forte que ce qu'elle veut bien montrer.

-C'est très noble de ta part.

-C'est normal. »

Ils finirent de nettoyer en silence et Emma enleva bientôt les gants pour les étendre sur le rebord de l'évier. Sa main frôla celle de Marius et un flash brutal l'aveugla. Il revit le double d'Emma s'inquiéter pour lui. Il revit le dragon. Il ressentit une fois encore la douleur et se mit à crier en se tenant l'avant-bras.

« Marius ! »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sur le carrelage froid de la salle de physique-chimie.

« Oh mon dieu, Marius ! »

Les flashes s'intensifièrent à nouveau. Il sentit le sang dégouliner le long de son bras et il vit ses chairs sanguinolentes.

Emma le saisit par les épaules et le secoua en lui demandant ce qu'il avait mais rien ne le sortit de ses visions. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle glissa sa main sous sa nuque pour amener sa tête sur ses genoux qu'il se calma. Si la première fois qu'elle avait touché sa peau les flashes s'étaient activés, la seconde fois les fit cesser.

Marius mit un moment avant de ne plus se sentir groggy. Lorsque son esprit eut terminé de divaguer, sa vue se stabilisa et il contempla le plafond blanc de la salle de physique-chimie avec étonnement. Que faisait-il parterre ? Il allait se relever quand il sentit quelque chose de mou sous sa tête.

« Marius ? Ça va ? » lui demanda Emma en se penchant au-dessus de son visage, lui cachant le plafond.

« Je crois, » murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de piquer un fard monumental quand il comprit que sa tête reposait sur ses genoux.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge !

-Sûr ! » la rassura-t-il en se relevant bien qu'il aurait préféré rester indéfiniment allongé sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude, la même qu'il avait désespéré un jour voir abhorrer.

« A vrai dire, je n'en n'ai aucune idée, » avoua-t-il avant de murmurer pour lui même : « c'est depuis que j'ai fait ce rêve cette nuit...

-Quel rêve ? » lui demanda Emma qui avait entendu.

« Oh, rien ! Rien ! J'ai juste fait un rêve étrange et depuis...je revois certaines scènes de ce rêve…Oh, ça n'a aucun sens ce que je te dis, oublie ! D'accord ? »

Il récupéra son sac en vitesse, salua Emma et se mit à courir hors du lycée comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Lorsqu'il grimpa dans le bus jaune il était si perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il ne releva même pas l'insulte que lui avait lancé David avant de ricaner avec son meilleur ami, Paul.

C'est dans cet état second qu'il rentra chez lui, salua machinalement Ava qui était déjà rentrée et s'était affalée dans le canapé et grimpa les escaliers pour se laisser tomber en travers de son lit.

Il perdit connaissance l'instant d'après.

Oo

 _Marius rêvait à nouveau._

 _Il était assis dans une chaise pour enfant, un plat de spaghettis éparpillé sur la tablette de la chaise haute. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit deux petites mains potelées et maladroites qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se saisir des petits vers jaunes qui glissaient sous ses doigts. Au prix d'un effort de concentration incroyable, il réussit à fourrer deux morceaux de spaghettis dans sa bouche, s'étalant de la sauce tomate partout sur le visage._

 _Il rit, un rire joyeux et enfantin._

 _Il ne savait pas quel âge il pouvait bien avoir dans ce rêve mais il semblait être excessivement jeune._

 _"*****, cesse donc de manger comme un cochon, veux-tu ?" fit une voix douce à sa droite._

 _Marius tourna la tête dans sa direction et détailla la jeune femme qui le regardait avec tendresse. Ses yeux verts furent la première chose qu'il remarqua parce qu'ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux siens. Enfin, à ses_ vrais _yeux_. _Elle avait un de ces visages doux et racé qui intimait le respect. Ses longs cheveux raides aux reflets auburn dont la frange mangeait le trois quart de son front se mouvaient avec paresse à chacun de ses mouvements._

 _L'enfant dans lequel il était tombé éprouva un sentiment fort, primaire, en la regardant. C'était chaud et réconfortant._

 _La femme s'approcha et son parfum fleuri emplit les narines de Marius qui inspira longuement. Elle entreprit d'essuyer les restes de nourritures que l'enfant avait étalé sur sa figure puis le saisit sous les bras alors qu'il tendait les bras en gazouillant._

 _"Viens par-là, petit monstre !"_

 _Elle le serra contre elle en l'embrassant sur ses joues rebondies._

 _"Où sont mes deux trésors ?" s'exclama une voix grave derrière lui. "Ah, les voilà !"_

 _Marius n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que le propriétaire de la voix se saisit de lui et le prit à son tour dans ses bras. Il le tourna vers lui et Marius retenut un hoquet de surprise : il ressemblait comme à deux gouttes d'eau à son propre père ! Il avait ce même sourire ravageur et arrogant, ces même cheveux noirs dressés en boucles larges, ces mêmes lunettes rectangulaires aux branches d'écailles. Une chose différait cependant : ses yeux étaient noisettes et non verts._

 _"James !" s'exclama la femme en souriant. "Tu es rentré tôt !_

 _-Je voulais profiter de mon petit faon et de ma belle biche," dévoila le double de son père. "*****, je te fais ton bisou et Maman va aller te coucher, mon grand. Demain, je te montrerai un tour de magie, c'est ton tonton Sirius qui me l'a appris. Tu vas adorer, fiston !"_

 _Marius s'entendit gazouiller de plus belle quand James lui colla deux bisous sonores, un sur chaque joue, avant de le tendre à sa mère. La femme s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand une détonation retentit._

 _"LILY ! IL EST LA !" hurla James en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée que Marius apercevait entre les cheveux de sa mère. "VA CACHER *****, JE VAIS LE RETENIR !"_

 _L'atmosphère se refroidit instantanément. Une lourde chape de plomb s'abattit sur la maisonnée et Marius se mit à pleurer. Les cris d'enfants s'échappaient de sa gorge, des larmes salées se déversaient sur ses joues, roulant jusqu'à sa bouche, le faisant hoqueter._

 _"JAMES !" hurla à son tour Lily en grimpant malgré elle deux marches de l'escalier._

 _"LILY, VA T'EN !"_

 _Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Marius le sut à l'instant où il la vit : c'était elle qui apportait le froid. La silhouette fit un geste de la main et James vola à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre la cheminée._

 _"Lily, je t'en prie, va t-'en," la supplia James en la fixant tout en se relevant en dégainant le même bout de bois que l'infirmière avait utilisé pour soigner Marius quand le dragon l'avait attaqué. "Je t'aime, Lily. Je t'aime, *****._

 _-Nooooon !" cria Lily en voyant James se ruer sur la silhouette et l'entraîner avec elle en dehors de la maison, en bas des escaliers._

 _Mais malgré sa peur et sa douleur, Lily courut à l'étage. Elle longea un couloir au papier peint trop vieillot au goût de Marius avant d'ouvrir la porte de gauche à la volée. Marius fut déposé dans un lit à barreau et il vit sa mère s'agiter. Elle sortit elle aussi un bout de bois de sa manche et entreprit de lancer des jets de lumière à tout va en criant des mots en latin. Les meubles de la chambre allèrent se poster de leur propre chef devant la porte, comme un rempart à la silhouette qui ne tarderait plus à entrer._

 _Marius n'aimait pas ce rêve._

 _La femme, sa mère, pleurait, à genou à côté de son lit à barreau. Une déflagration souffla la porte et les meubles et Marius fut projeté de l'autre côté de son lit. Sa tête ricocha contre les barreaux de bois et il se mit à hurler de douleur._

 _"Pousse-toi !" siffla la silhouette en écartant Lily de son chemin._

 _Sa voix était froide, glaciale, comme devait l'être son cœur._

 _"Non, tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi, mais épargnez mon fils !" supplia Lily en se jetant aux pieds de la silhouette qui ne cessait de s'approcher de Marius qui s'était mis à trembler de tout son être._

 _"Je te dis de te pousser, idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe !_ Stupéfix !"

 _Marius vit le corps de Lily se figer. Elle ne bougeait plus et plus rien ne retenait la silhouette de venir jusqu'à lui. Comment pouvait-il faire pour se réveiller ? Il le sentait, la silhouette voulait tuer l'enfant, elle voulait le tuer lui. Le bout de bois que tenait la main blanchâtre de la silhouette s'éleva à hauteur de son front._

 _"_ Avada Kedavra !" _murmura la voix glaciale avec délectation._

 _Un jet de lumière vert fusa droit vers Marius et il cria, de peur, d'angoisse, de colère, d'incompréhension. La douleur fut insupportable. Il sentit ses chairs brûler, il sentit le sang chaud couler dans ses yeux noyés de larmes. Un cri plus strident, inhumain, couvrit ses propres pleurs. A travers ses yeux gonflés, il vit la silhouette se désagréger et tomber à même le sol en poussière noire comme la suie._

 _La silhouette était morte. Détruite._

 _Et la douleur continuait de ronger son front._

 _Une nouvelle vague le frappa et il hurla._

Oo

"Marius ! Marius !"

Marius se débattit, envoya ses poings et ses pieds à tout va. La douleur était insupportable.

"Marius !" geignit la voix claire d'Ava.

La douleur disparut. En un instant, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Marius se redressa dans son lit, respirant fort par le nez. Sa respiration lui faisait défaut.

"Marius, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda la voix inquiète et larmoyante de sa sœur.

"Ava ?" croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque en retenant sa respiration.

"Oui, c'est moi," fit sa sœur.

Il relâcha son souffle et entreprit de se lever pour aller à la salle de bain. Au fond, peut-être savait-il déjà ce qu'il verrait avant même de le voir dans le miroir.

C'était comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle y serait, _cette hideuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair gravée sur la peau de son front._


End file.
